Discord's Story The Complication With A Twist
by ChromeFirexDiscord
Summary: Discord couldn't ever be in more trouble than ever. Yet,he couldn't be luckier. Good ole Chrome Fire just have made Discord feel good.


_Discord didn't know what to say, he was frozen. She knew, but he didn't know who would ever tell his secret you may ask. The only person who knew, or so he thought..._

"Yes Princess?" Discord said slowly,

"Your friend Chrome Fire has said you have seen where Discord has gone, tell me." Celestia said sternly.

"Oh yeah, I saw him going… that way!" Discord replied pointed forward.

"Thank you for your time..." Celestia stopped.

"What is your name?" She asked, scanning Discord's fake pony body.

"I'm Eagle Flight, I'm new here." Discord replied confidently.

"Oh, well welcome to Ponyville." Celestia said turning around and walking away.

Discord was furious, Chrome Fire told her! Chrome Fire was probably so mad, that she told Celestia a minor clue, or so Discord thought. Looking outside his window, he saw Chrome Fire approaching his house. Discord felt angry, so when Chrome Fire knocked on the door, Discord opened it, and slammed the door in her face.

"Dis- I mean Eagle you have to listen to me!" Chrome screamed, continuing to knock on the door.

Discord opened the door; he knew she said something to the police out of anger. Chrome Fire was probably going to say sorry, or so Discord thought.

"You OWE me a THANK YOU!" Chrome screamed. All the ponies started to look at them.

"Let's discuss this INSIDE." Chrome Fire said pulling Discord inside his house.

"A THANK YOU, A THANK YOU?" Discord screamed.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE; I SAID SOMETHING THAT SAVED YOU!" Chrome Fire screamed stomping her hove down.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE, REALLY?" Discord yelled turning around.

"Have you looked in the mirror DISCORD?" Chrome asked with an attitude,

"YOU'RE TOOTH! IT'S BACK! MY DAD THOUGHT IT WAS DISCORD; I TOLD HIM YOU WERE A VICTIM OF HIM!" Chrome Fire snapped back.

"Oh, Oops, well, thanks." Discord said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, BUT THAT DOESN'T EXUSE YOU FOR EMBARRISING ME INFRONT OF MY DAD!" Chrome Fire said with a pinch of sass.

"I'm sorry, I feel, bad…" Discord said looking down.

"You owe me, you are my slave for ONE day" Chrome fire said purring to herself.

"A slave, I like the sound of that." Discord looked up staring at Chrome Fire.

"Not like that, you must do what I want you to do." Chrome Fire said walking to the door with her eyes closed.

"Now, I need you to clean up Cloudsdale's clouds, it isn't supposed to rain until tomorrow. It was MY job; it's really hard to get them to one spot, and down to earth." Chrome Fire opened the door and pointed her hove at the many grey clouds in the sky,

"All of them?" Discord moaned,

"Yes all of them." Chrome Fire said trotting out Discord door.

Chrome Fire looked pleased with herself. Discord frowned and looked at the sky once again, too many to handle for a non-Pegasus pony who's never done this before. Discord watched Chrome Fire trot to who-knows-where. It's one thing he loved about her was her sass, and she had A LOT in her. Discord thought maybe Zap, and Lightning could help him out. Discord flew to their house, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Eagle, What's up?" Zap said flipping his mane.

"I embarrassed Chrome and I was made her slave for the day." Discord said slouching and frowning.

"Dude, that's awesome, if you get the chance, get to 1st base, unless you're there." Zap said bumping Discord's shoulder with his hove.

"I hoped it was that, she's making me clean up Cloudsdale." Discord replied,

"So, you want me to help?" Zap raised his eyebrow.

"No, you AND Lightning will help me." Discord replied quickly.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Zap snapped.

"Cause we're bros, you got to help a bro." Discord said trying to sound more confident.

Zap just stood there for a few seconds, moving around. He was thinking if he should help his bro, Discord hoped he would.

"Alright, but I want you to get to 2nd base, alright?" Zap said starting to laugh.

"You're funny Zap, how come you don't have a girlfriend, she'd LOVE that humor." Discord retorted with sarcasm and narrowed his eyes.

"I ACTUALLY do, but she's not as hot as Chrome Fire." Zap replied sadly.

"Her name is Lilly Petal, such a girly name." Zap chuckled out.

"Alright, LIGHTNING! GET OUT HERE!" Zap yelled,

"WHAAAAT, Oh Hey Eagle" Lightning said throwing the can down.

"Eagle, has got himself in a sticky situation with Chrome, so WE'RE going to help." Zap said nudging Lightning.

"Let me guess, she gave you the cloud chores." Lightning sighed out.

"I know because it was assigned to her when we were in Cloudsdale." Lightning said shutting the door.

"Let's get this over with." Discord said flying to Cloudsdale.

Discord flew the clouds to one part in the sky, Lightning helped. Zap roped as many as he could rope and pulled them down and stomped until they disappeared. The most troubling part of the chore was actually roping them; Zap didn't have his talent on lassoing. About a THOUSAND clouds later; they realized they were on the last batch.

"Well, that's the last one, Ick" Zap said spitting out some pieces of clouds.

"I don't know a way I could repay you guys..." Discord said stretching out his wings,

"Well you could get to-"Zap got cut off by Lightning.

"Don't listen to Zap about '2nd base', If you want to get her to get closer, get her a present." Lightning trotted away.

"Thanks for the idea Lightning!" Discord yelled watching them trot away.

"A present, a present, what would she like?" Discord thought to himself

Suddenly, Discord got an idea. Chrome Fire loves jewelry! But Discord didn't have much money for a diamond hove bracelet. So he could get something that was 'lower class.' She loved rainbows, so maybe multi colored hove bracelets. So Discord ran to 'Jaycee's Jewelry shop' and bought the most stylish multi colored hove bracelets he could get. Discord thought what she might do when he gave these to her. Discord thought of what Zap said, about 2nd base. Discord laughed to himself. That was something Zap would say. Eventually, Discord arrived at Chrome Fire's door. He looked into her window to see if she was home. She was, and almost saw him. Discord slipped to the door and knocked. Chrome answered, and looked at him with narrow eyes.

"You realize I have more chores for you to do right?" Chrome said sitting down.

"I know, but I wanted to get you an 'I'm sorry' gift, here." Discord said handing Chrome Fire the bag.

Chrome Fire opened the bag and to Discord's surprise, she smiled with happiness.

"I love rainbows, thank you Dis." Chrome leaned in and kissed Discord. Discord blushed, he knew he'd been kissed by her, but he still like the feeling.

"You can stop being my slave, on ONE condition" Chrome Fire narrowed her eyes,

"What is it?" Discord asked,

"Let's just say, you deserve more than a kiss." Chrome Fire said pulling Discord inside.

END OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
